High Flier
by IrnBruOrDeath
Summary: Three Siblings' find their vacation interrupted by an unscheduled diversion to the DC Universe. There they have to deal with a new world, New Rules, New Powers and, of course, a suspicious Batman.
1. Chapter 1

****

Chapter 1: The Dangers of Flying Coach

"Leeee-a-vin on a jet PLANE! Don' know when I'll be back again!"

"Chrisaake! You sing that bloody song one more time! An' I swear t'God I'm gonnae rip your tongue out an' beat you about the heid with the soggy end!!" Dove Stuart snarled viscously at her younger twin brother Lark.

"Awww. C'mon Sister Sweet! I'm just tryin' to amuse myself. We've been waitin' for the plane for two hours now. I'm BORED!!" Lark grinned up at her from his position stretched out on the floor using his rucksack as a makeshift pillow.

"Well, amuse yerself some other, QUIETER way. 'Fore I lose the rag entirely." She was not to be moved by his crooked smile. "Wynn's managing' tae keep herself busy!"

"Hmm-whuh?" The twins elder sister peered out from behind the Stephen King novel she had been absorbed in for the last hour or so. "Are we boarding' yet?"

"No, not yet!" Dove sighed heavily before slouching down in the plastic torture device masquerading as a chair. As she stretched her long legs she accidentally-on-purpose planted her trainer clad feet in Lark's ribs. He grunted before grabbing the offending appendages and moving them so she was now using him as a human footstool. "Whose idea was this world tour anyhow?" She grumbled darkly.

"Yours. Ye wanted to see the world before knuckling down at Uni." Wynn replied as she marked her place and stuffed her book into her bag. Blinking innocently under the steely look she received she added. "Sorry. Was that a rhetorical question?"

"…I LOATHE you."

Wynn grinned as she patted Dove's knee. "Course ye do, Pigeon." Leaning back she blew a hank of her long, wavy black hair out of her eyes. And dodged a slap on the head as well. Wynn too had taken to the floor, deeming it more comfortable than the chairs in the waiting area. She was sitting Indian style facing Lark's own tousled black head. Dove's choice of seat formed the three into a sloppy sort of triangle.

The siblings were all pretty much identical. All three tall and built on athletic lines. With thick, wavy coal black hair. Wynn wore hers long and pulled back in a loose ponytail. Lark's brushed his shoulders, shaggy and seldom cut. Dove kept hers cut close to her head in a wispy pixie cut. They all shared the infamous Stuart dimples and green eyes. Individually their looks drew a few glances. But when the three were together they made a striking impression.

#Would all passengers for Flight 186: Prestwick to Newark. Place make their way to Gate 17 for boarding. All passengers…#

"Finally!" Dove crowed as she jumped to her feet. "Let's get a move on!" She ordered. And grabbing her bag strode off into the crowd, leaving her siblings to follow on behind.

IBOD

#All available League members to the Transporters. Repeat. All available League members to the Transporters#

The Watchtower was suddenly a frenzy of costumed activity as the heroes swiftly moved to answer the Martian Manhunter's summons. A flash of red and yellow blurred to a stop in the large room just before the stage holding said Transporters.

"OK. He knows he doesn't have to mimic Airport Tannoys when he does that right?" Flash asked Green Lantern as the Emerald clad man floated to the floor next to him.

"J'onn Report!" The shadows to their left barked, before solidifying into the imposing figure of Batman.

"A spatial disturbance has been detected over Metropolis." The Alien intoned from his position behind the monitor station. "Something is emerging…. It appears to be a passenger Jet."

"A jet?" Flash seemingly blinked into existence behind J'onn and peered over the Martian's broad shoulder. "What kind of Jet comes out of a wormhole?!"

"A crashing on apparently." was the dry reply. "Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Arrow, Black Canary and Aquaman are already on site. Further reserves are on the way."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Green Lantern demanded before making his way onto the transporter. "Lets move out!"

IBOD

Wynn was having one of her favourite dreams. The one where she was soaking in a Jacuzzi while Gerard Butler massaged her feet. Cillian Murphy spoon fed her Haagen-Daz while Christian Bale washed her hair for her. And the Chronicles of Riddick Vin Diesel….. Well, Vin was being a very naughty boy!

And then there was a shudder and a bang. The dream world dissolved with a blast of pain up her back. Blinking she looked around panicked from her position on the….roof? The whole world, or maybe just the plane, had gone insane. People, bags and other detritus were being flung through the air like leaves in a strong wind. She blinked as she realised there was a breeze in a compressed compartment. Which as far as her aeronautical knowledge went, led her to believe that something was seriously awry!

"WYNN!" Looking up she met Lark and Dove's terrified eyes from where they were still strapped into their chairs. "Oh God! Give me your hand!" Dove shrieked stretching her hand out.

"….Your upside down." Wynn stated as she touched her forehead shakily. Looking at her fingers as she pulled her hand down. "My head's bleeding."

"CHRIST!! Wynn! It's gonna go! Give me Your HAND!!" Dove screamed reaching down as far as she could.

"What's going to…" Wynn started before she looked to the left. There was a hole. A hole in the wall. And it was growing!

Her eyes widened and she reached up. And with a bang, she was sucked out of the plane. Her siblings' screams drowned out by icy cold and the howl of the wind. She couldn't even scream. Her body flailed and spun through the air. And all she could think was

' Next time I take the fucking Boat!'

__

AN: There ya go folks! Just a quickie to get the ball rolling. So review and fuel my muse for chappie two!


	2. Chapter 2

Wynn's world was reduced to freezing, howling, slicing wind as she tumbled through the air. At least she thought she was falling, she couldn't tell if there was even an up or down any more. The only certainty left was that she was going to die. She comforted herself that she was checking out having read the last Harry Potter book. It would have killed her never to have known the ending.

….well that was poor taste!

"ooouwlf!" Her breath was suddenly knocked out of her. It was a full minute of dizzy discombobulation before the fact that she had stopped falling penetrated her mind. She was in fact being cradled bridal style in a pair of masculine arms.

"Don't worry Miss. I've got you."

There was a man holding her. She took in too, too blue eyes, wind blown ink black hair and dimples that left an impression of Gene Kelley on steroids. Cute really, but he was floating in mid air so she'd revisit that fact later.

"...Kay."

"I'm taking you to some help. Hold on."

"...ka-AAAAYYYY!"

Once again Wynn found herself rocketing through the air. Only this time in a more horizontal fashion. Before she knew it she was being set gently onto the ground on what appeared to be a city street.

"You'll be OK now. Someone will come help you soon." With that 'Pimped Out Gene Kelly' turned and flew away towards the plane in the distance. The plane which was now encased in a glowing green bubble.

"...Kay." Wynn opinioned to no-one in particular.

"Hey Kid! Y'all right?" robin Hood asked as he trotted up and wrapped a blanket round her shoulders. "I need a medic over here!" Robin yelled to the various emergency personnel milling about.

Wynn had now officially reached the limit of her surreality intake for the day.

"!!!!!!!" Robin bobbled his bow in surprise when she threw her head back and screamed her head off. Automatically catching the blanket in her fists as it slipped from her shoulders.

"Jeez Kid. Give me a heart attack why don't ya!"

Dropping the blanket Wynn grabbed the laces of Hood's vest and yanked so they were now nose to nose.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!"

"Calm down dammit!" He growled as he trued to pry her fingers out of their death grip.

"Calm down? Calm. DOWN! Did you _see _what just happened? He snatched me out of the air!" She waved an arm in emphasis. "A grown man flying about with his knickers on outside his pyjamas! Grabbed me _after_ I fell out of the plane....Omigod the PLANE! The conveyance which in some perverted mechanical version of teenage rebellion is doing the exact opposite of what it should be doing. Missing. The. GROUND! The plane which has my brother and sister on it." She was shaking him now after his legs seemed to have given out in the shock of her reaction. "Do you have _any_ idea what my mum's gon'tae do to me when she finds out I let the plane crash wi' my brother and sister still on it? Pincery-spoon-DEATH! Immanent rue-age! Cats and Dogs living together. Mass hysteria! And _you_'re telling me to calm down?! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!"

**Meanwhile: On the Plane**

"Lark?"

"Yes Dove?"

"Has the plane stopped falling?"

"Yes."

"Is there a glowy-green force field thingy over the hole our sister just got sucked out of?"

"Yep."

"And we're still upside down?"

"Uh-huh."

"And some chick in a star spangled mankini is telling us we're fine and to remain calm?"

"Aye."

"Well there's really only one way to respond to all that isn't there?"

"I agree sister-mine."

"AAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!!"

"AAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Kid. Kid! KID!" Green Arrow yelled at the hysterically screaming young woman. Finally getting his feet back under him after she had stopped trying to shake his teeth down to his appendix. "They're gonna be fine. The plane's being set down in the harbour and-"

"Oh that's just _genius_! The damn thing cannae even fly an' you think it'll _**float**_?"

Suddenly Ollie found himself face down in the road as the girl vaulted the police cordon and sped in the direction of the descending plane.

"...I hate civilians." He grumbled as he clambered to his feet. "Hey anyone in the Harbour area better watch out." He sent out over his communicator. "The British are coming. And she's weird."

**IBOD**

Wynn ignored the sting in her feet as she charged down the road. She kept a half an eye on the plane as she dodged pedestrians and the occasional EMT. She'd finally lost the screechy blonde in the S&M gear who had been chasing her about a block or so ago. She had decided to just focus on getting back to her brother and sister, all the other weird shit that had been happening could be dealt with later. Barrelling round another corner she finally reached what had to be the Harbour area. She grinned as she pelted down the pier towards the plane which was now only a matter of feet over the water. She slowed to a stop when a shadow fell over her.

WHAM

Someone tackled her to the ground with all the subtlety of a runaway train leaving her gasping for breath.

"Metropolis P.D." A man's voice grated into her ear. His breathing heavy like he had been chasing her a while. "Halt!"

"...Halted." Wynn wheezed as she struggled to reinflate her lungs.

"Oi Wanker! Get the hell off my sister!"

Wynn tilted her head to look up in the direction of the new voice. She could feel/sense whoever was on her back doing the same. The plane was closer now and about ten feet from the water and Lark was leaning almost completely out of the hole in the side. Wynn could just make out a pale hand tugging on the material of his shirt as the teen shook a clenched fist at the pair on the dock.

"Lark Geoffrey Stuart! You get back inside a'fore-"

"WHOUALP!"

SPLOSH

Wynn sighed as she thumped her forehead against the wooden planks beneath her.

"My" thump "Mum's" whack "Gonnae" slam "Kill" bash "Me!" blam

"Uh...You have the right to remain silent?" the Great Leaping Detective offered.


End file.
